What's Left Of Me
by xo.tin2x
Summary: Gabriella is left alone. She wishes she could turn back time. Hermom, friends and boyfriend abandoned her. She sees her friends, but will theyaccept her? TxG
1. Chapter 1

There she was on her bed, crying herself to sleep. Gabriella Montez was in her cold apartment in Chicago, after being abandoned by her mother, friends and boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. Gabriella's mother, Maria Montez kicked Gabriella out of their house when she found Gabriella was pregnant. Gabriella was ashamed of herself. She lost the only person she had left in her family. Her friends have ditched her the same day. A new girl came to East High (their high school), they all knew she was trouble, but her friends seemed to believe the new girl, Jessica. Jessica had spread tales of Gabriella talking behind her former friends' back and Gabriella cheating on Troy Bolton. This broke Gabriella to pieces. She never had cheated on Troy and never will. She was so in love with him, and he was the father of her baby. Gabriella never got the opportunity to tell him the truth and that she was pregnant. Jessica had beaten her, by saying those nasty rumours. But, what she hated the most was she had lost the only thing that she had left, her baby, the baby her and Troy had made.

"I wish there was a way to turn back time," Gabriella wished.

* * *

Gabriella woke up from the brightness of the sun coming from her broken window. Gabriella was practically a squatter. She didn't even have enough money to pay her utilities. She earned money from doing babysitting, which wasn't enough to survive. Gabriella wished she had finished her schooling, but since she was kicked out by her mom, she never went back to school. She loved going to school, if truth be told she was always an honour student. Her dream was to become a teacher; she loved kids and was determined to help them to become successful, which was ironic compared to her situation. Gabriella got up and went to the washroom to freshen up.

Gabriella was out for a walk, which was a routine she did every morning. She was passing by a park and a pink paper that was flying had landed on her face. She read the flyer:

**Come audition for Kelsi Neilsen's first musical, "Within A Dream" at St. Therese High. Auditions are starting at 12 o'clock noon till 4 PM.**

**See you there!**

Gabriella's heart started to beat rapidly. Her friends were here in Chicago, was Troy with them? Will they give her a chance to explain? Or did they already forgot about her? All these questions were flowing through her mind. Gabriella ran as fast as she could to her apartment to change and make it in time for the auditions.

* * *

Hey, finally making a new fanfic. I don't know if I should continue. Please tell me what you guys think. Should I continue or no? I need at least 7- 10 or more reviews to continue! So please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Well sadly, I only got 4 reviews. BUT, I must say there were a lot of people who subscribed to this story and added me for an Author Alert. This is a total WOW for me. So THANK YOU SO MUCH! I decided to see how much feedback, I'll receive with this chapter and I'll try to make it long.**

* * *

Gabriella arrived at St. Therese High and saw a lot of males and females who were in line to audition.

"Great, how am I going to get in," wondered Gabriella.

Five hours in line, Gabriella became friends with the people in line. Everyone who has gone through the judges was either amazing or totally crappy. Finally, there were only three people left including Gabriella. As the line got shorter the more Gabriella felt nervous. After ten minutes, it was Gabriella's turn. She went on stage and walked to the centre. Her brown eyes met with familiar blue eyes. Gabriella's heart started to beat fast.

"What are you doing here?" a high pitched voice asked coldly.

"I'm here to audition," Gabriella replied nervously.

"Well we don't want you here, so can you leave?" said Sharpay who owned the high pitched voice.

"Fine, I'll just leave," said Gabriella who had tears forming in her eyes.

"No don't leave," said a manly voice.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, she was lost in his voice. How she missed that voice, she would recognize it anywhere. It was Troy.

"Please sing," said Troy.

"Oh great, what was I going to sing again?" wondered Gabriella, "Oh what the heck, Gabriella? Just sing, sing something they've probably never heard before."

Troy and Sharpay were waiting patiently, actually that's not true, only Troy was waiting patiently.

"When the night falls on the world  
and you're sad because I'm far away  
just remember you're my mine  
Baby, think of how you feel today

All I know is our love will go on  
you can dream me there with you all night long  
when you need my heaven simply close your eyes  
and keep your heart strong

I'll be there for you till the earth stops turning  
playing in your heart like love songs do  
I'll be there for you like a candle burning  
just believe it's true I'll be there for you..."

Gabriella finished softly; it was one of her favourite songs when she moved to Chicago. She would always think that Troy is there for her, even if they were so distant. But, she knew it would only be a dream if it was true.

"Gabriella, we will call you if you got the part," said Troy.

Gabriella went down the stage and looked at her old friends and sighed. She was on her way to the park trying to forget seeing Troy and her old friends. Once she arrived at the park Gabriella went to swings letting her feet drag in the sand, pushing herself to go higher and higher. As she started to slow down Gabriella saw two familiar figures; Troy and Jessica, a pregnant Jessica, holding hands. Tears were forming in Gabriella's eyes she tried so hard not to let the tears fall, but she just couldn't hold it. Before she could've hid her tears, the couple were in front of Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella," said Troy.

"Oh hey Troy and" there was a short pause "...and Jessica," said a depressed Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriela, it's so nice to see you again," said Jessica.

Gabriella could see the smirk on Jessica's face. "Gosh, I hate her so much," thought Gabriella to herself.

"Gabriella, do you know any hotels where the gang and I can stay?" enquired Troy.

"Not really, but if you guys want you can stay at my apartment," responded Gabriella.

"Well if that's ok with you?" enquired Troy.

"Yeah, it won't be a problem at all Jessica what about you?" Gabriella wondered.

"I'm going back to Albuquerque, "retorted Jessica.

"Hey, I'll be back I just need to go get a drink, I'm so thirsty. Babe do you want anything?" Troy asked Jessica.

"No, I'm fine," replied Jessica sweetly.

As soon as Troy left, Gabriella was about to leave, but was stopped when someone was pulling her arm tightly which would probably leave a mark later.

"Okay, you listen to me bitch. Don't you dare try stealing Troy away from me! I'd work so hard to break you guys apart and I do not want my baby to be raised without a daddy. Got that?" commanded Jessica.

"Whoa! Hold on! She was the caused for why Troy and I split up?" Gabriella wondered stupidly. Without even saying a word, Gabriella just left reflecting to Jessica's words.

* * *

**Okay what do you guys think? Should I continue or no? I'll try to make it better, just not really sure how I want this story to go. I know for sure what I want do with Jessica and Troyella. Comments or suggestions are always appreciated.**

**Oh yeah and I hate Jessica to after what she did to Troyella. But, I have an idea ;)**


End file.
